THE NAGASHI
by dreamingOFAngels'and'Monsters
Summary: This is the story of Nagashi The musicians who wander life in search of love. Will our two Nagashi's find each other and their lost love in the process or will it all be taken away read to find out. Kagome/Shin romance/drama/hurt/comfort. This follows the anime plot of nana for the most part but I remove nana(hachiko) and placed Kagome there It is better than it sounds just read it
1. Chapter 1 Prologue: Kagome and NANA

_**Authors note I know that you're probably wanting me to continue my previous story however I need a break from it as I need to rewatch the Chrono episodes but I recently binjed watched NANA for the millionth time and while watching and I realized that one of my favorite characters needed to have a story of their own so I have taken the other Nana out and in her place I put Kagome I have change Kagome's appearance as I do and all my story's if you're expecting Narakue. Major jewel shard feudal Japan crap you're not gonna find it this is a drama romance with some Hurt and comfort thrown in the mix I promise you'll enjoy it . Sidenote I know the legal drinking age in Japan is 20 but in the story it's going to be 19 also I know that shin is most to be young like 15 or something but in my story he's going to be 17**_

The snow drifted down in a frenzy. A young woman with reddish brown curly hair could be seen sitting next to the window on the train staring out into the white Wonderland.  
A ghost of a smile graced her lips as memories of her childhood crossed her mind she drifted into semi consciousness and the memories playing like a movie.

(((Flash Back))

A young girl no older than the age of 8 with short curly reddish brown hair and honey gold eyes could be seen sitting in a large tree surrounded by The forest. Her bare feet swung Absentmindedly as she sang to herself while looking off into the distance almost as though she was searching for something or someone.

Her song stopped and a smile spread across her face.

"he is here". She could hear him, his footsteps his breathing she could always hear him... his entire body, his movements everything was like a song to her and oh how she loved to dance to it.

A boy around the same age as the girl could be seen as he entered the clearing where the tree was. his breathing heavy as if he had been running. he was sporting a mop of dirty blonde hair and he had the most beautiful gray blue eyes you could ever imagine.

The sound of wind chime giggling could be heard high above in the branches of the mighty tree. The boy looked up in shock his once somewhat calm features turn to that of worry and slight agitation as he began to scolding the young girl _"what are you doing way up there?! do you know you could get hurt, I mean seriously don't you think ...what if something happened"_

The young girls laughter continued _"it's all right, I climb the Tree all the time but if getting down would make you happy then I'll do everything to make you happy you know that"_ after she said This the boys heart Nearly leapt out of his chest when he saw her jump from the tall branches. Frantically he ran to catch her.

The sound of the bodies colliding on the forest floor and the girls laughter echo throughout the forest

 _ **"ARE YOU INSANE! WHAT IF YOU HAD GOTTEN HURT!WHAT IF I COULDN'T CATCH YOU! WHAT IF..."** _ His scolding of the girl was cut short by her sobs

 _"i'm sorry… I just know that you always be there to protect me I didn't think I'm so sorry please don't be mad at me"_ she said

The boy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close his chin resting upon her head he whispered comfortingly to her " _of course I'm always going to try and be there to protect you, but if you go putting yourself in danger how can I protect you… I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you"_

(((End flashback)))

The girl With the reddish brown Hair and honey gold eyes blinked owlishly.. As She turned away from the window and Set her gaze upon a woman who had pulled her out of her daydream.

The woman in question was tall with short black hair her appearance was very stylish she had a guitar, dark make up, pale skin she was quite beautiful. _"Uhh sorry I was just curious of the seat was taken"_ The woman said as she scratched the back of her head laughing slightly. Before she could hear the response the train jerked forward causing her to fall on top of the before mentioned girl

A painful gasp left the honey gold Eyed girl.

 _" crap are you OK I'm so sorry"_  
The tall dark-haired woman exclaimed

That honey gold eyed girl sucked in a deep breath as the woman removed herself from her person she responded in kind. _"I'm OK it's all right really"_ A smile graced her lips

She's so beautiful the tall dark-haired woman thought to herself  
 _"Oh right I was trying to ask if the seat was taken the trains pretty full"_

 _"No please I would love some company the train is not going to be leaving anytime soon I fear"_  
Moving her things over so the dark-haired woman could sit down, she extended her hand out _"I am Kagome , It's nice to meet you"_

The dark-haired woman took Kagome's hand in her own shaking it firmly _"I'm Nana Osaki, likewise"_

 _"So Osaki-san, if you don't mind me asking why are you heading to Tokyo"_

 _"Just Nana is fine, and I'm headed to Tokyo to try and start up my band again nothing more how about yourself miss..."_

Smiling at her answer _"Kagome is just fine, and I'm going to Tokyo to work for my brother... And hopefully find somebody"_  
As she said the last part a blush over took her face

 _"Ehhh a boyfriend perhaps a lost lover"_ Nana joked

Kagome's blushed depend " _it's not like that we were childhood friends, I don't even know if he remembers me, but he left to go to Tokyo when we were younger and he made a promise that one day he would become famous and he would "rescue me" I just really need to find him that's all and if he doesn't remember me that's OK too I just like to know that he's doing well"_  
She said the last part quietly almost as if she was speaking to her self

 _"I'm sure he wouldn't forget you"_

Kagome looked up in surprise at Nana's words _"why do you say that"_

 _"Well you're beautiful and from the little bit I spoke to you, you seem genuinely nice. people don't forget people like you because there's very few people like you out there"_ she said this like she was stating a fact

A smile lit up Kagome's doll like face _"Thank you,Maybe you're right. Hey would you like me to buy us some beer"_

 _"What ...I figured you to be in high school "_ Nana laughed

Raising her hand to get the waitresses attention she responded _"no I haven't been in school for a very long time but you are right I am young I'm only 19"_

Cracking their beers open Kagome turned _"how about a toast"_

 _"Sure but to what"_ Nana said

Tapping her chin in thought _"I've got it how about to new friendship"_

 _"Sounds good to me"_  
The sound of the cans clinking together following by the girls laughter filled the train.

" _So tell me about this boy that you're going to see" Nana said_

A smile graced her lips once more _"his name is Shinichi Okazaki And he is a bass player"_

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 Snowing in Tokyo! Nana&Kagome

Authors note: the anime girl that is my icon is what Kagome looks like in this story. Why you ask? we'll because I think it suits the story better and while I love. Inuyasha (which I don't own) and Kagome BUT I don't like her appearance it's not defined enough for my taste. (I don't own NANA either)

Nana's POV

Hey Kagome remember the day we first met on the train? I do... I remember it like it was yesterday...

I was on my way to Tokyo, the snowstorm was out of control. the cold seeped in straight to my very core, but then I saw you with that smile, it was like a warm summer breeze and when you smile for me I could feel my heart on fire.  
You were so beautiful...your curly hair, your honey gold eyes, your delicate lips. you were so tiny you were like a little doll so fragile... I instantly felt the need to protect you.  
The train ride was a long one and you spoke mostly the entire way about your childhood and Shin. I didn't mind I loved hearing you speak. Your voice was so soothing.  
Stay in my garden forever Kagome.  
Be my caged bird.

End nana POV

 _"So he is a bass player"_ Nana asked.

Nodding her head in the affirmative _"well he was when we where younger he was my own Nagashi"_

Nana's laughter erupted from her chest.. As she wiped the tears from her eyes she implored  
 _"a wondering musician in search of love...that's an old story I haven't heard in a long time"_ A bitter Sweet smile graced her beautiful features.

Kagome being the ever observant one quickly changed the subject not wanting to be one to pry _"Well yes... It was a story we talked about as children... I never was one to believe in prince charming... Some prince that rescued damsels only to take them home to do nothing all day. That didn't sound Like a fairytale that I would want to be a part of ...but I would definitely believe in a Nagashi a musician whose music could cause me to escape reality, but also because even if my love The Nagashi was lost he could find his way back to me by the song in my heart and I could sing to the beat in his heart"_

Nana was speechless she was so much like ren .. Coming out of her stupor _"that sounds like a fairytale anybody would want to be a part of… How do you plan to find this Nagashi of yours?"_

Absentmindedly twirling the black ribbon in her hair she gazed out the train window watching the scenery pass by _"i'm not sure to be honest, the first thing I have to do when I get there it's find a place to live. While my brother kindly offered me to live with him I do not wish to. I want to know that I can make it on my own in this modern world"_ she added the last part with a slight chuckle to herself.

 _"I know what you mean I don't even have a cell phone technology is too much for me to deal with sometimes"_ nana said as she. Sip of her beer.

 _"Oh… I forgot I need to call my brother and tell him I'm arriving later than planned sometimes I can be so forgetful"_ taking out her phone she dialed her brother quickly _"hello Sesshomaru... I'm going to be later than scheduled the snowstorm has kept me at bay... Yes I know it might've been better to take your offer of you picking me up yourself but the train it seems more logical besides I wanted to say goodbye... Yes I am being careful... OK I'll see you then ...yeah ...OK ...bye_ " with that she hung up the phone

 _"Your brother seems the protective type" nana_ commented

Turning to look towards nana her once bright smile replaced with the sorrowful one "yes _he is he worries greatly we are all each other has left in this world... And our past haunts us and he's just afraid that the past that haunts me will eventually catch up to me"_

The sound of the train scooting forward and the jolting movement broke that uneasy silence that followed after Kagome's last statement.

 _"Well it looks like we're finally on our way"_

 _"Hopefully it won't be much longer I'm starting to get rather tired, Nana do you mind waking me when we arrive"_

 _"No not at all ...get some sleep"_

 **-a few hours later-**

 _"Hey Kagome, we're here"_ Nana said as she moved her hand towards Kagome 's shoulder to try and shake her awake but her hand was grabbed before it could reach it's destination as Golden orbs peered up at her.

 _"Whoa, you scared me… You must be a light sleeper "_

Stretching slightly small Moan of discomfort escaped her lips _"yes you could say that... I have had years of practice having to be awake at any given moment it kind of sticks with me"_

Nana catching the discomfort instantly feeling guilty _"I'm really sorry but I guess you're still little sore from when I fell on you"_

A look of surprise crossed Kagome's face _"I'm just a little sore from a long train ride that's all"_

Not believing it but not wanting to press the issue she helped the younger girl gather her things as they exited the train _"well this is where we part ways perhaps we will run into each other again after all I could be a Nagashi"_ nana exclaimed

Smiling at The older girl _"perhaps you could... see you later Nana Nagashi"_

Turning the girls walked in opposite directions not realizing that their lives would become intertwined.

 _"You smell of blood"_ an authoritative voice said.

Wincing at the comment and seeing red bleeding into the eyes of her brother... She gently placed a hand on his shoulder" _i'm OK honestly just battle wounds nothing more"_

Taking her items from her Sesshomaru turned and escorted her to the limousine that awaited _"We should discuss this further in private I'm curious as to why you haven't healed yourself my dear little sister"_

Smiling fondly at his ever present overprotectiveness she followed obediently .

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3 room 707

**Kagome POV**

I grew up in the shrine surrounded by mountains there wasn't a big city around, really just a small little village on the outskirts of town.

I'm the only child in our family and I was left on my own most of the time. I come from a broken home... My life has been nothing but pain and loss for as long as I can remember the only source of comfort in my life back then was Shinichi

 **End POV**

 _"Something's never change do they"_ Kagome said as The car pulled into the grand estate. The Western Palace in all it's glory

 _"Hmm"_

Was the only response that she got from him although it didn't surprise her he was never one that was big into conversation.

Fixing her skirt as she stepped out of the limo she allowed her eyes to take in the scenery.. Frowning at the site of the 100 or more servants bowing low at the waist standing on either side of the entry.

 _"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru and lady Kagome "_ was chorused in perfect harmony from the servants.

 _"Creepy"_ Kagome muttered to herself as she quickly made her way inside trying to distance herself from all the servants.

 _"Your room is the same as it was back then once you have freshened up please find your way to my study there is much I wish to discuss with you"_ was the command given from the retreating form of her brother.

Sighing in annoyance she made her way towards her room… The room if you could call it that it was more like a size of four rooms of her home that she grew up in...

taking a look at her watch she realized it was late or suppose really early, however you wanted to look at it and she was really tired. Grabbing a change of clothes from her bag she made her way to her personal Hot Springs. Biting her lip in pain as she removed the bandages wrapped around her torso. A small scream came from her as the hot water came in contact with open wounds on her back.

Once the initial shock wore off she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to drift back to her childhood once more

 **Flash back**

 _"Hay Shin-chan, guess what tomorrow is my ninth birthday "_ A small girl with reddish-brown curls said _"do you know what that means… I'm still older than you"_ she laughed.

"So I'm stronger than you ,...anyways what do you want for your birthday " shin asked

 _"Mmmm I don't need any thing I already have you"_ she said while playing on the swings

 _"I will surprise you then"_ The sound of bass plucked at could be heard throughout the forest as shin practiced his cords

" _You know you're getting really good at that"_ Kagome said

blushing at her comment _"hey I wrote a new song do you want to try singing to it"_

Excited she stood up straight as the sound of the base calmed her she allowed it to overtake her.

 **(((Song midnight blue English translation song by megumi hayashibara)))**

" _A heart that is wounded will remember the fear_

 _A heart that is pained will look for something to lean on_  
 _Strength is a fortress that encircles all_  
 _Kindness cannot be said without knowing the tears_  
 _Tonight Tonight_  
 _Adorned with the wavering flame is the_  
 _Midnight Blue_

 _Oh, darkness, oh, rain, tell me now_  
 _Oh, moon, oh, wind, answer me now_  
 _Oh, far, oh, far, in the distance, oh far_  
 _What is at the end of my journey?_

 _A heart that is wounded will remember the fear_  
 _A heart that is pained will look for something to lean on_  
 _Strength is a fortress that encircles all_  
 _Kindness cannot be said without knowing the tears_  
 _Tonight Tonight_  
 _Adorned with the wavering flame is the_  
 _Midnight Blue_

 _Oh, darkness, oh, rain, tell me now_  
 _Oh, moon, oh, wind, answer me now_  
 _Oh, far, oh, far, in the distance, oh far_  
 _What is at the end of my journey?_

 _Dreams that are piercing, hidden from view_  
 _But those dreams will never disappear_  
 _Strength is proof that we all realize_  
 _Kindness is a foolishness that gets in the way_  
 _Tonight Tonight_  
 _Adorned with the blazing flame is the_  
 _Midnight Blue_

 _Oh, birds, oh, clouds, tell me now_  
 _Oh, waves, oh, shadows, answer me now_  
 _Oh, far, oh, far, in the distance, oh far_  
 _What is at the end of my journey?_

 _Oh, darkness, oh, rain, tell me now_  
 _Oh, moon, oh, wind, answer me now_  
 _Oh, birds, oh, clouds, tell me now_  
 _Oh, waves, oh, shadows, answer me now_  
 _Oh, far, oh, far, in the distance, oh far_  
 _What is at the end of my journey?_  
 _Oh, far, oh, far, in the distance, oh far_  
 _What is at the end of my journey?"_

Shin just couldn't help but stare she sounded just like an angel and complemented his style of playing perfectly it was like she was meant to sing only for him

The peaceful atmosphere was broken by the loud sound of an angry yell off in the distance _"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH"_

All the color drained from Kagome's face at the sound of the voice. Quickly she ran off calling back _"I have to go I don't want to make him angrier"_

 **End flash back**

The water Sloshed to the side as she reached for her towel effectively removing herself from her daydream before it turned into a nightmare. She didn't want to remember her father or all the pain he caused her.

Walking over to the mirror she turned to look at her back. Frowning at the site that met her eyes, four long jagged claw marks angry and red oozing her life line. _"I suppose it doesn't matter just more scars to add to the collection"_ she was referring to all the whip marks that she had received as a child from that bastard.

finally tiered of looking at the scars of her past, she re wrapped her torso and donned a sleeping Yukata. Quietly making her way to Sesshomaru's study.

*knock* *knock* was the only sound in the quiet castle.

 _"come in "_ Sesshomaru voice boomed.

walking in quickly Kagome took a seat on the windowsill that overlooked the gardens. _"I know what your going to say"_

 _"do you now"_ he asked arching his eyebrow ever so slightly in amusement _"and what prey tell is that?"_

 _"you are going to say why have you not healed your self...do you know how dangerous it is to live on your own with the half bread still out there not to mention Hojo...I just don't want anything to happen to you...blah blah blah"_ she said in a mimicking voice

 _"I don't sound like that"_ he commented _"but you are correct in what you say those are all important questions and facts"_

turning her body to face him, she smiled lovingly at him _"I am not sure as to why my body has not healed it could be because my heart has not healed from the betrayal..."_ ignoring the menacing growl that came from her brother she continued _"as for living on my own I need to do this...I realize that I will be working for you ONCE I find my Nagashi but I don't feel the need to live with you at this time. As for inuyasha and Hojo I am not scared I can protect myself besides Hojo is just in love with me he does not wish to kill me and he is only human"_

 _"The agreement was that once you found your Nagashi, you would sign on with my record company. that being said, what will you do if he no longer plays_ "  
Sesshomaru asked with a matter of fact tone

 _"That would never happen he will always play so that he can find me"_ she said that more to reassure herself.

 _"Listen Kagome I just don't want you to get hurt that's all… Anyways it's getting late you need to retire to your quarters"_

Not being one to disagree she got up to leave but not before telling him _"I know and I promise I'll always be OK"_

As her head hit the pillow she was out almost instantly. her night filled with memory's and nightmares once more.

 **Dream**

A 10-year-old Kagome sat on the ground in front of a river. Her once reddish brown hair now matted with red dried blood as tears ran down her bruised face. Shin sat in front of the small girl with the first aid kit in hand and a rag gently wiping the blood away with such expert ease you could tell he had done it many times before.

" _Sh..shin I am "_ the little girl said her words coming out in a stutter as more tears Fell

Shaking his head gently as he rinsed the rag out into the cool water. _"Why are you sorry you didn't do anything wrong? quit talking like that"_

That only caused the young girl to cry harder _"because I'm the older one I'm supposed to be the strong one I'm supposed to..."_

Shin silenced her _"ma, ma, Kagome-Chan, you don't need to do that I can be strong for the both of us"_

Her tears starting to lessen her sniffles starting to calm she lifted her big doe Eyes up to the boy, admiration shining in them. _"do you really mean that Shinichi?"_

 _"Of course I do I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it"_ the boys stated while trying to hide the blush at the full use of his name.

Instantly she had her arms around him resting her head on his shoulder _"then be strong for both of us"_ she whispered.

A now 12 year old Kagome stood hugging a 10 1/2 year old Shin. Tears streaming down her eyes, her face buried in his chest.  
 _"please don't go... Stay here with me"_ she pleaded

Pulling her tighter into the embrace he buried his face in to her hair _"you know I don't want to go but my father's moving to Tokyo and I have to go with him"_

She just cried even harder. she was losing her only friend, her sanctuary her love. her heart was broken _"I'm trying to be strong shin"_

 _"Ch.. Dummy did you forget what I told you... You don't need to be strong I'll be strong for the both of us you just need to stay out of trouble you got that"_

 _"Yeah… I remember well promise you won't forget me"_ Kagome asked pulling away slightly to look up at him

 ***Honk* * come on we got to go Shinichi*** The sound of the car honking and his father's voice reached the small children. hastening there goodbye.

 _"I could never forget you...I'm going to go and become a famous musician and then I will come and rescue you and one day will get married. I am a Nagashi after all or did you forget that"_ he said smugly With a grin on his face.

Wiping the tears from her eyes as she allowed a smile to Grace her lips , A smile only meant for him _"No I didn't forget that... Hear "_ she said as she placed a necklace over his neck _"A gift to remember me bye"_ then surprising both of them, she did something unexpected. Reaching up on her tiptoes she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Then quickly she turned to start to run back towards the forest calling back out to the stunned boy _"If you remember me when we see each other next and you remember your promise to marry me return the kiss to me... Good luck my Nagashi... Be strong for both of us"_

And with that She was out of sight and he was out of her life but not out of her heart.

 **End dream**

Waking up with the start she turned so her feet would touch the floor. the morning light peaked into the curtains. _"I've been dreaming of him a lot lately hopefully that means he's near"_

Stretching slightly only to wince as it caused the claw marks on her back to start bleeding again.

 _"Stupid inuyasha"_ she mumbled to herself as she thought back to the day when this happened

 ** _Flash back_**

It was the final battle. They had collected all the jewel shards all that was left was Naraku And his half..

Kagome had started traveling with Sesshomaru after inuyasha had started bringing Kikyo around more often. Even there a ragtag group of misfits started thinking that Kikyo is better suited than she was, even though she was the only one that could see the jewel shards that didn't matter to them.

one night Sango approached her and told her that she should leave, that they didn't need her anymore it really hurt her. she turned to inuyasha but he said the same thing more along the lines of "get lost you stupid bitch"

So she did. she ran and collapsed in the western border, where Sesshomaru found her. He asked what his brothers wench was doing out here. shocked at her explanation he told her to join him, that he would train her to become strong.

They trained for almost 3 years. By her 18th birthday he had adopted her in to the Taishō clan as his sister. Her well enhanced priestess abilities fought off the demon blood that she had to ingest during the adoption ceremony , so she remained a human and a priestess but his mark appeared on her brow signifying that she was a child of the west.

She had restored his arm during the first year so he was at his best, which was good because maybe 12 months had passed since she was adopted and the battle with Naraku had started. On her 19th birthday.

The battle itself was a gruesome one, both sides suffered casualties. Rin the Little human child that had followed him around was killed along with shippo. Koga in his clan were murdered as well by Kagura

All seemed at a loss until she heard it _"i'll be strong for both of us. so stay out of trouble_ " remembering his words gave her renewed strength that she didn't know she possessed. She had to stay alive and if he was going to be strong than she could handle the pain. running blindly into the midst of battle she was inches away from the demon Naraku, her sword drawn and charged with her MIKO energy... only to be stopped by Kikyo

 _"Move! get out of the way"_ she told the undead priestess

 _"I'm afraid I can't do that copy"_ Kikyo said in an evil voice

 _"Do you know what he's done I have a chance to end this and you're in my way"_ Kagome tried to reason

" _I can't allow you to kill him. you will not be the one to get the jewel "_

Her words... something about them snapped in Kagome, she raised her sword high and sliced right through the undead priestess causing her body to turn to ash and her once borrowed soul to return back to the rightful owner .  
She was so sick of this jewel, this battle, she was ready for it to end so without further hesitation she called forth all of the energy that she had inside of her then sent it all towards Naraku effectively purifying and killing him in the process.

Happy that it was now over. she picked up the jewel the battle had stopped the puppets went away she was left in the field the only sound she could hear was that of Midriko _"My dear child you've done it, do you know what you would like to wish I know what's in your heart"_

Smiling at the older priestesses words she said _" while it is true that my heart sings for. My lost Nagashi it is also true that he will eventually hear my singing heart and find me on his own. so I do not wish for the jewel to interfere with that, but instead I wish to become one with the jewel to guard it that way no evil may ever be fall upon it and should I die for the jewel go with me. never to be reincarnated again "_

The older Miko not even looking surprised at the pureness of the child before her "Truly _I could not of asked for a better daughter... You were never Kikyo's reincarnation I created you in the last desperate attempt during my final hours. I am sorry that you went through so much trouble in your life and I hope that you find happiness in your future... But it will be a hard one now that you're one with the jewel because as you know trouble always follows."_

" _I know but I have somebody in my life that is strong for me so it allows me to be able to do anything"_ Kagome said as the jewel fused with her soul. light fades around her returning her back to the blood soaked Battlefield

She didn't have long before inuyasha was upon her. Blinded with the rage at the fact that she had killed his love screaming at the top of his lungs for her to give him the jewel.

Sesshomaru was doing his best to hold him off but, a single attack got passed him and managed to hit her in the back

Sesshomaru yelled at her and told her to return to her time that he would be waiting for her

so she did and jump down the well. he was not waiting for her only her father. her body was weak and tiered from a long battle but her father didn't care and took out his years of frustration at her being gone

The only thing that stopped him was his need for Sleep

Gathering herself up to her room she cleaned and bandaged herself to the best of her ability once done she packed a lot of items into her bag intent on going to Tokyo

When her phone rang it was Sesshomaru. He explained to her that he wasn't able to get there but that he had purchased a train ticket however he thought that she should wait a night because the snowstorm was relentless ...  
 ** _-/_**  
 ** _End flashback_**

 _"My lady are you dressed"_ a maid on the other side of the door questioned. effectively pulling her out of her musings. How long had she been daydreaming ...looking at the time not long at all she supposed but she needed to get dressed she needed to find a place to live  
 _"Not yet but I will be please have a car ready for me"_

 _"As you wish my lady "that_ the sound of the maid retreating became audible

Adjusting herself in the backseat of the car she looked up at the driver as he asked her question  
"Where to my lady"

 _"Could you take me to the rental agency"_ Kagome asked

 _"Of course my lady"_

 **/-**

 _"You're not going to find anything for less than ¥50,000 a month."_  
The elderly rental agent Mr. Odon said

 _"It's not really a problem I can afford ¥50,000... I would like a place somewhat secluded and out in the country, with a little bit of character if possible"_

 _"Hmmm how would you feel about living in an older building?"_ Mr. Odon asked as he laid the plans down in front of her on the table .

 _"It's quite large, and it requires no deposit… And it allows pets"_ this is quite a good deal. she thought to herself

 _"Would you like to take a look at it"_  
he asked

-

As they walked along the bank there was a slight breeze and you could hear the sound of water nearby. The birds were chirping The sky clear all in all a very beautiful day

 _"good deals like this don't come up very often"_

Smiling at the old man's words, she laughed a little. yes she thought it was a very good deal granted she didn't really need to scrimp on money, back when her and inuyasha where on good terms she had him do his adamant barrage and took some of the jewels from that. so she has quite a hefty savings plus she would be starting soon for her brother.  
Coming out of her internal thoughts as they neared what she presume to be the apartment building. the presumption proved to be corrected as Mr. Odon stated that was the building just up ahead

It was quite beautiful. she thought. she could tell that was built along time ago.  
they walked up the staircase in to the grand entrance. it looks really elegant and had that old classic style.

 _"I love it "_ she stated

 _"I would say the only drawback is that it to seventh floor walk up with no elevator "_ Odon commented

Smiling at him as they climbed the stairs she responded _"I'm used to walking long distances, so seven flights is really nothing. Perhaps it will increase the safety after all not many robbers would want to go up seven flights of stairs I bet "._ She said the last part in a joking manner  
_-

Another voice, a younger males voice could be heard from inside the apartment _"so what do you think do you like it?" "The view is incredible, isn't it?"_ The younger males voice continued. It appeared as though whoever he was speaking with had no interest in responding " _it's not easy to find a place as cheap as this with the market being what it is. You really lucked out with this one."_

Walking into the room you could see a silhouette standing in front of the large window

 _"It looks like somebody's already here. You don't mind if I share this placed my client? "_ asked Mr Odon

The young realtor replied quite hastily, in a rude tone _"I'm sorry, but no. This young ladies pretty much decided to take the place."_

As they spoke the woman at the window begin to turn to face Kagome

 _"NANA! Is that you? What a coincidence"_ Kagome exclaimed and begin to hastily walk over to the woman. however her clumsiness took affect and she ended up falling

 _"Who are you?"_

*who am I* she though to herself. If Nana could forget me then did shin forget me to?  
Sitting on the ground tears began to stream for her eyes. not so much for Nana not recognizing her but more for the thought of shin forgetting her

 _"Sorry sorry I know who you are now"_ Nana stated as she reached down to help her up off the ground _"Are you all right?"_

Kagome winced as Nanas hand came in contact with her shoulder

Noticing this Nana. Quickly kneels down to Kagome to try and comfort the girl

However her attempt was interrupted by the younger realtor  
" _Excuse me ladies I'm not sure now is the time to be discussing nonsense like this."_

Glaring up at the yong man known as Yokoi, _"nonsense?"_ They said in unison one with tears in her eyes and the other with and evil glare

" _Here she is suffering such pain and you call that nonsense!...yokoi "_ Nana said as She grabbed him by the shirt collar _"for someone who supposedly works in the service industry you don't have much tact"_

Yokoi. held his Hands up in defense. repeatedly apologizing trying to calm the angry rockstar down

Ignoring his apology she continued on her rant _"Your job isn't just about earning a paycheck, you know! Be a little more sensitive!"_

Nana calmed down as Kagome placed her hands on her arm _"I'm ok really..."_

 _"Now, now"_ came the elderly voice of the forgotten Mr. Odon " _Calm down, if I may, I have a suggestion I'd like to run by you."_

Kagome Now back on her feet, was standing side-by-side in front of the elderly realtor

Nana The ever polite one turned and pointed ungracefully _"who the hell is this guy anyway? Your grandpa? "_

Laughing at her tact, Kagome turned and smiled sweetly at the older girl _"this is Mr. ondo from the real estate agency by the train station. he is been in the business for 52 years so I guess you could consider him a veteran"_

Continuing where he left off like he had never been interrupted to begin with _"it's obvious the two of you already know each other. Perhaps you should consider renting the apartment together. Why don't you become roommates? The place is designed with the dining room in the middle and two bedrooms are opposite ends. So you can each have your own privacy. Plus, you'll have each other's company when you want it._  
 _Sharing an apartment can be a very rewarding experience. Also, by sharing, you'll each only have to pay half the rent. "_

 _"Half the rent!"_ Nana exclaimed loudly _"half of 70,000! Is ¥35,000 that's so cheap!"_

During this time Kagome remained silent. contemplating internally -While splitting the rent is nice. money isn't really an object. however it would be nice not to be alone and she seems to be a trustworthy person if her aura is anything to go by she thought to herself

 _"What do you think Kagome.?"_ Nana asked

before she could answer, yokoi leaned over to whisper into Nana's ear _"miss Osaki, are you sure you want to go ahead with this? Yes, it will be cheaper, but think it through. Sharing an apartment with a stranger can cause all kinds of problems. "_

Nana turned and looked at the hopeful face of Kagome as she spoke _"I disagree...Yokoi you're a sad lonely man"_

Smiling at her comment, Kagome turned to mr ondo _"how soon can we move in?"_

 _"If we sign the papers right away you could move in as early as tomorrow morning"_ Mr. ondo said

 _"Thank you, please do"_ was Kagome's response

" _I'll start moving my stuff in tomorrow afternoon. "_ she turned her head to look at the older girl nana _"What about you?"_

Smiling nana replied " _yea that works"_ holding out her hand to Kagome _"Starting tomorrow you and I will be roommates, Kagome"_

_To be continued_

 _Authors note READ THIS! ok so as I stated before I am fallowing the anime for the most part. you may notice that I take some dialog out of the anime and switch it around or add thing etc please understand I am doing this to try and keep Nana O. in Character. any way please review_


	4. Chapter 4 room 707 and Yasu

The sound of boxes being shuffled around, greeted his ears as he entered his abode . Walking down the hallway towards the noise, he realized it was coming from his sisters room.

*knock* raising his fist up to tap lightly against the door, realizing it was already slightly ajar. he pushed his way in. The sight that be held him was A comical one for sure. There in the bedroom was his sister Kagome, running around like a chicken with its head cut off. She had her phone in one hand talking to different companies he presumes by the sound of it and clothes in the other constantly tripping over the boxes that laid out on the floor. Waiting for her to get off the phone before he spoke .

 _"What are you doing?"_

Stopping at her tracks, she turned her big Doe eyes at her older brother.

 _"OH! Sesshomaru, when did you get home?"_

 _"Long enough to see you make a fool of yourself. are you going to answer my question_ " he asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

Looking at the ground rather nervously, she begins to shuffle her feet. A nervous habit she had as a child. " _Well, to be honest… I got an apartment today...ano... And a roommate"._ Last part was said with the slight nervous laugh

" _What the hell were you thinking"_ Sesshomaru said, as his once casual stance against the doorframe moved to stand right in front of her. agitation evident on his face. Come to think of it he only did show his true emotions to her…

 _"well it made sense"_ she said as she took a step back, trying to distance herself from the obviously angry demon lord.

Growling out in agitation _"Please explain how it made sense"_ he said taking a step towards her

 _"Well for one, sharing an apartment is what foreigners do all the time. I imagine it could be a lot of fun"_

Growling at her comment _"how could you be so naïve, Kagome. You can't just move into an apartment with some random stranger!"_

 _"But she isn't a stranger. I already told you we had met on the train. I doubt it was just a coincidence And besides her aura screams trustworthy"_

Growling he got straight in her face. his beast starting to take over at the thought of losing his pack mate.

Tilting her neck to the side in a sign of submission, she continued quietly " _I don't understand why you're so mad at me,alpha, are you jealous because I'll be living with someone else? "_ she said her statement with the slight wine in her tone. it worked because he calmed down.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose _"What if she tries to take advantage of you… Human beings are not trustworthy creatures"_

Puffing her cheeks out she put her hands on her hip and glared up at her brother. _"I am a human or did you forget that and not all humans are untrustworthy… Just like not all demons are trustworthy…"_

He flinched slightly, realizing his mistake in his choice of words. Pulling her into a hug nuzzling her neck as his beast purred trying to calm her . _"yes I realize that… I just worry about you. you attract trouble like there's no tomorrow. Listen why don't you just live here with me? "_

Staring up at her older brother with admiration in her eyes _"listen if we lived together you would spoil me and I would need to depend on you for everything and the thing is I don't want to become a burden to you I could never stand it if you hated me"_

Flicking her on the nose _"you could never be a burden to me I've dealt with you over 500 years ago if you didn't bother me when you were an immature little brat, the mature women you're now would definitely not bother me"_

" _Please, you have to understand!"_ She said with tears in her eyes

Realizing he's lost the battle _"if you want to go and live on your own I can't stop you. But I will go with you to meet this new roommate of yours"_

 **-next day** -

The car pulled up to the old building. Sesshomaru was the first step out. pulling his sunglasses down as he did a once over of the property _"i've seen worse"_

Smiling at his comment she laughed _." is that your way of saying you think it's nice"_

Ignoring her he continued into the building., She followed quickly behind. _"There's a lot of steps, what apartment are you"_

Passing in front of him to lead him up all the stairs she commented as in after thought " _707"_

 _"Well I suppose it's a good thing. maybe you could stay in shape since were not in feudal era anymore"_

Ignoring his comment as they reached her floor, she pulled her key out and went to insert it into the door. She was stopped however when the door swung open to revel a tall bald man with pierced ears.

Shrinking back slightly ,she collided into the chest of her brother. she never was one for new people they kind of scared her... Especially men.

" _and who might you be?"_ both men asked at the same time.

Answering timidly " _I'm Kagome , I'm supposed to be Nanas room mate"_

The woman yelling could be heard coming from inside the apartment _"YASU! What's wrong with this place? Theres no hot water"_

 _"did you call to make an appointment to get the gas turned on?"_ Yasu asked as he lit a cigarette.

 _"Turned on?"_

" _Indeed"_ Sesshomaru said as he stepped into the apartment.

Nana turned to look at the newcomer, recognition on her face " _Kagome you made it, who's this your boyfriend"_ she said , As she walked into the other room to get dressed.

Her face daring of color at the accusation _"no, he's my older brother"_

" _Well come in I'm sorry I didn't know you were her room mate"_ yasu said as he steped aside. Extending his hand out to Sesshomaru _"Excuse me for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Yasushi Takagi. Here's my card"_

gripping his hand firmly he responded in kind " _Sesshomaru Tashio,"_ he said as he handed them a card of his own

 _"Wait as in the multi billion dollar corporation... Not to mention TASHIO RECORD COMPANY!"_ Came the astonished voice of nana , As she entered the room.

Blushing, Kagome responded " _Yes that's my brother"_

Pointing at the younger girl, Nana continued _"EHH! That means you're an heir to the corporation?!"_

Sesshomaru interjected _"no, she is the only heir"_

Trying to change the subject quickly _" anyways, back to the water heater, I called the gas company yesterday they said they could be here in the morning_ " Kagome said _"and I already sent out the form to the electric company... But both of us will need to register a new address for City Hal_ l"

Nana and yasu stood there staring at the young girl in admiration and awe. She's so mature and so cute they both thought.

Smirking at his younger sister he turned to leave " _well I guess I better get going, I have a board meeting to attend to… Call me if you need me thing. Oh and don't forget you start work at the end of the week... So try and heal up "_ that he was out of the door

 **-Kagome's POV**

And that's how our lives together began. There were no problems, at least not for me.

 **End Kagome POV**

 _"So you going to work For your brother? Are you Secretary "_ Yasu asked,as Kagome rummage through her items.

 _"No… I'm a singer... Ha ha "_ finding what she was looking for. Turning to walk over to Nana, she completely missed the shocked expressions on both yasu and Nanas face. _"Here ... it might get pretty cold tonight so you can borrow one of my sweaters"_ she exclaimed will handing it over to the older girl.

A Look of surprise crossed her face The kind gesture that Kagome showed her _"really? That's great thanks a lot"_

 **Kagome POV**

When I first got to Tokyo, I was kind of scared about everything, not to mention nervous... Would I find Shinichi? Would he remember me? What if Hojo followed me or worse my father or inuyasha. There was so much to worry about. It's weird but the one thing that didn't freak me out it all was moving in with Nana. I have no idea why. It was just one of those feelings that you can't describe. Like it was meant to be.

 **To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5 Nobu visits & the goddess song

**OK SO THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER AND THIS IS A NECESARY CHAPTER IN ORDER FOR ME TO GET THE ROMANCE GOING**

* * *

 **Kagome POV**

Vivian Westwood, the sex pistols, seven star cigarettes, coffee with milk, cake with the strawberry on top and lotus flowers. Nanas favorite things never change. I really like that because I'm the same.

 **End Kagome POV**

 _"Is that all you got?"_  
Nana asked. Noticing only a suitcase and a duffel bag.

Not meeting the gaze of nana, Kagome kept her eyes down as _"yes. I was in a hurry to get here when I left my home. so I didn't have a chance to pack everything"_ it wasn't a total lie. she thought to herself

 _"Is your family going to send you your stuff"_

 _"No I'm going to buy new furniture and anything else I need ... Just kind of figured that would be easier"_

Looking slightly skeptical but not wanting To Pry, nana kept. quiet

 _"How about you, nana? Where is your stuff"_ Kagome asked

 _" I got my guitar and this"_ Nana said gesturing to her duffel bag.

 _"What about the rest"_ Kagome asked

Nana looked down and sighs _" I haven't figured that out yet"_

 _"Write everything you need on a piece of paper. I'll send it to you when I get back. " yasu said_

 _"get back home?"_ Kagome asked

Turning to look at yasu, nana responded _"Yasu just came up to sign the papers for me. He comes from the same town I did"_

 _"I think it's really nice that you have somebody that cares so much about you"_ Kagome said it and she smiled up at yasu.

 _"here's the list, Yasu."_ Nana she handed a piece of paper to him

 _"that was fast"_ he said as he took the slip of paper from her

I wonder if she ran away from home... Whatever the case it's not my place to pry . We all have secrets. Kagome thought to herself

 _"Let me see, three boxes and… Is that it?"_ Yasu asked _"it's not even worth the trouble sending."_

 _"Shut up!"_ Nana said as she pulled a cigarette out of the pack to light it

Yasu making himself comfortable as he leaned against the window pain _"and what about the other apartment? Are you going to leave it as it is? "_

" _Don't ask me. that's not my apartment. That place didn't ever really belong to me. Anyway why don't you ask him?"_ Nana said stubbornly

Leaning over to light a cigarette for her...yasu continued _"but he's so busy, it's almost impossible to get a hold of him. "_

Taking a drag from her cigarette, she spoke softly. her tone matching her somber expression _"then leave it alone. As long as he keeps paying the rent. what do I care"_

Trying to keep busy and out of the way. Kagome couldn't help but overhear them speaking. she wondered who they were talking about.

 _"But he's been paying the rent for you..."_ Yasu reminded her

 _"I never asked him to. I was playing to pay my own rent. "_

curiosity getting the better of her Kagome swiftly implored _"what are you guys talking about?"_

Turning to walk away from yasu and The conversation, nana Replied _"just the lifestyles of the rich and famous"_

 _"hey, that's not nice."_ Yasu interjected

 _"Well then, I think it's time for us poor folk to go out shopping for the bare necessities."_ Nana said actively ignoring yasu

Realizing she wanted change the subject...Kagome readily agreed _"Yes well first we need a space heater "_

Realizing that she was done speaking to him he smiled dejectedly _"Well I guess I'll be going then nana "_

Both girls turn to look at him _"you're leaving so soon? Why don't you stay the night? "_ nana asked

Nodding her head and agreement Kagome extended an invitation to him as well. _"by all means. Please stay"_

 _" I wish I could but I really got to get back to work"_ he said, effectively declining their offer.

Placing her finger to her chin in a thoughtful expression,Kagome exclaimed _"oh yeah I completely forgot you were lawyer..."_

 _"We're going shopping so will walk you to the station"_ Nana exclaimed

Once again declining _"Nah, that's OK. I'm flying home. So I'll just take a cab to the airport. "_

Turning to Nana, Kagome exclaimed _"why don't you go and see him off at the airport, I can take care of the shopping on my own. I'm used to doing things on my own anyways. "_

{Chuckling} Yasu proclaimed _"I don't need anyone to see me off. "_ then turning his attention back to nana _"Well, I'll see you later. "_

 _"Sure"_ was Nanas reply. it was a heavy word. though small it was almost if it had a double meaning  
" _thanks for everything, yasu really."_

 _"you need anything just give me a call. I'll Come back here anytime"._

 **Kagome POV**  
I almost thought that Yasu was Nana's boyfriend, or at least it there was something going on between them. But nana completely denied it.  
 _ **End pov**_

 _"Yasu was the drummer for the band I was in back home. He's a pretty reliable guy. So he took charge of the business side of the band. He's kind of like a big brother to me."_ Nana exclaimed as they were leaving the building.

 _"Hey look it's a discount store "_ they both said in unison . Pausing they turned to one another and laughed, as they entered the store.

Kagome flittered around the store like a little bird. Jumping from one item to the next. Until She spotted a pair of strawberry drinking glasses _"Hey, Nana, look at these glasses. Aren't They cute. I can't believe they're only ¥100. "_ she said she held them up for the older girl to examine.

Sweat dropping at the fact that Kagome was so entranced by something so small an insignificant. She replied _"Little red strawberries?"_

 _"No good"_ Kagome said sadly

Standing up from her position on the floor, nana responded, _"if you want them, by them."_

Kagome's shoulders sinking a little bit _at the rejection "no, I won't."_

 _Turning to look at her_ "Why not."

 _" Because if you don't like them, I don't want them. There's no point in me buying them unless were both going to use them._ " Kagome exclaimed

Sweat dropping once more _"I don't really care what we use, let's just get the shopping done._ " Nana said

 _"But you don't like the little strawberries."_

 _"No, I love little red strawberries to eat. "_

 _"Then let's get them, OK? And I will make you a cake sometime"_ Kagome Said as she bent down to put them in the basket. Wincing as it caused her back to reopen a little bit, let out a small gasp of pain.

Turning in concern _"hey are you OK, are you still sore from when I fell on you?"_ Nana asked

Quickly getting up ignoring the fact that it caused her more pain. she replied with a forced smile " _no, no I'm fine honestly "_

Nana not believing her _"maybe we should just go home and shop some other time "_

Walking ahead of her dismissing it _"no I'm fine besides let's do it now so I don't burden you with it later"_ Kagome said

-  
 _"We found a lot of great items.. More than I expected considering were so far out into the burbs"_ Kagome stated as they walked along the sidewalk .

 _"Now all we need to get are the futons, a space heater, lamps, a fridge, how are we going to carry all that ?"_ Nana said, agitated

 _"Oh look there's a lot of items in this store"_ Kagome said, looking Into a store window.

 _"Let's check it out"_ nana said, as they entered the store _"Whoa! some of these things are really cool, and cheap, too. Way to go Kagome."_

 _Laughing at the complement as they looked around the store_

 _"Hey, Kagome look a Fridge, do you think it still works?"_

However another voice answered the question _"absolutely. It's in really good shape."_

Upon realizing it was a males voice, Kagome quickly maneuvers herself behind nana and laches on to her leather jacket.

 _"Feel free to look around as much as you want. Everything in the store is secondhand vintage from the 50s, 60s, and 70s. I get my stock by going overseas and buying oh my merchandise wholesale, which helps the prices down."_ The Man explains

Still hiding behind nana, Kagome adverted her gaze, so not to make eye contact with the man in front of them and allowed Nana to handle the transaction for her.

Having everything the needed and the added bonus that he would deliver their items, they continued on.

Once away from the store, nana turned to look at her and asked _"what was that all about, your normally real chipper?"_

Looking down at the ground somewhat ashamed, Kagome replied _"I'm sorry, it's just I have a hard time trusting men..."_

 _"that's understandable i guess..."_ *she just seamed like a scared child...* nana thought but dropped the subject.

*ring,ring* was the sound Kagome's phone. _"Hello this is Kagome...oh hey Sesshomaru ... I'm just on my way home... in two days...yes I understand..no I wont sing...but I will play...you know why, I only sing for him...as you wish"_ sighing as she hung up the phone.

 _"your brother seams to worry a lot"_

sending a smile over to the gothic beauty, _"yes, well, sometimes to much...but this time he has asked me to attend a party. Well I suppose attend is not correct, more like preform" she said as they reached there apartment._

 _"oh your going to sing...id like to see that some time"_ nana commented offhandedly, as they went inside.

blushing at her comment, she whispered low not thinking Nana would hear _"when he returns I will sing"_

But she did hear her.

 **Nanas Pov**

I wanted you to sing for me, I wanted to hear your voice ...your hearts true melody...that night I saw you sneak out and go to the river..i watched you from our window. I heard you sing...you where crying out to the world ...to your love...I didn't know then if it reached him , but it reached me...it always reaches me. I will protect you my Caged Bird, in my Garden forever.

 **End Nana pov**

Standing in the kitchen as she made a pot of coffee , Kagome could hear the sound of movement coming from Nanas room -she awakes early- Kagome mutters  
 _"Well, good morning nana"_

 _"you are up early"_ nana stated

Staring out from the window she replied _"yes, I am always used to getting up early. it's a biological clock thing now I suppose."_

Walking over to the fridge, nana garbed a beer and cracked it open _"do you want one?"_

Laughing she declined _"no it's a little too early for me, anyways what are your plans for today?"_

Taking a sip of the beer " _Duno.. Probably go look for a temp job or something I don't know... How about yourself?"_ She asked that she looks for a place to sit down _"We really need to get a table"_ saying this as an afterthought.

 _"Well the gas company supposed to come by today, and we need grocery's"_

 _"Yeah, I forgot. I guess I will just stay home then"_ Nana said as she stretched

 _"No its fine, I don't have anything to do until I start work with my brother anyway.., by the way where do you plan to look for a job?"_ Kagome asked

Taking another sip of beer _"it's easy to find a job if you don't care what you do."_

 _"Well now that we have gas, I suppose I can go buy grocery's"_ she said as she grabbed her purse and left for the market.

Pushing the basket as she made her way through the store, she could feel eyes watching her...chalking it up to her imagination she dismissed it.

*It's just my imagination, it's just my imagination, it's just my imagination* Was repeated in her thoughts continuously as she made her way through the checkout line. Carefully scanning the store to see if anything jumped out of her. Not seeing anything she happily paid and left on her way home realizing it was getting fairly late. She quickens her pace wanting to make it home before Nana.. She wanted to surprise her with the nice dinner.

 _"Higurashi-san"_

That voice, she thought it couldn't be. Stoping dead in her tracks she turned ever so slowly. _"Hojo?"_

 _"It is you I thought I saw you in the store"_ the person now identified as hojo exclaimed, making his way towards her.

Taking a step back to distance herself from him. she timidly asked _"What are you doing here, in Tokyo I mean?"_

 _"What do you mean, I came here for you of course."_ He Said with a sickening sweet grin.

Taking another step back, searching desperately for a way out _" how did you know where I was? What do you mean you came here for me? I've told you I'm just not interested… I have somebody"_

His eyes darkening at her last statement, he closed the distance between them and grabbed onto her shoulder, his nails digging into her injured back. _"You don't have anybody. nobody could love you like I do. As for how I knew where you were ...it was kind of hard at first. I want to your dad and he didn't know where you where but thought that you might've run away to Tokyo. I told him not to worry though that I would find you and bring you back home"_

Her eyes growing wide at his statement, fear lacing her voice _"please I just need to get going.. I'm not going back home I am no longer a Higurashi and as I told you I don't love you...yuka does though"_ she added as an afterthought hoping it would distract

Angered by that.. he slammed her up against the brick wall, her back connecting with it Painfull and her head smacking against it. A Painful gurgle left her throat. _"That stupid bitch, don't make me laugh... I only want you."_ He said the last part as he leaned down slowly trying to take a kiss from her

She was Screaming inside  
*Shinichi...Sesshomaru...anybody please help me* she just couldn't fight him ... It was if the last battle that had happened took all of her energy away . " _I'm sorry Shinichi"_ she whispered. Closing her eyes bracing herself.

 _"HEY.. GET THE FUCK OFF HER YOU STUPID BASTARD!"_

Her eyes shooting open as she heard the voice of her Savior and felt the grip that once held her in place removed. falling to the ground, tears in her eyes she looked up _"nana"_

 _"Kagome, Who is this joker"_  
Nana asked as she held hojo up by his shirt collar.

She didn't get a response, Kagome just sat there crying.

Putting her face inches away from Hojo, Nana growled out _"If I ever see you near her again I swear to God I'll cut your balls off and shove them down your throat"_ with that she threw him to the ground and kicked him in the groin. Watching as he scampered off.

Turning she crouched down to the crying girl. Reaching Her hand to try and move her hair out of the way so she could see her face _"Kagome? Are you ok"_

" _Nana!"_ She said as she threw herself into the arms of the older girl and cried even harder.

 _"Shhh, it's OK I'm here now"_ picking her and the groceries up, she made her way back to the apartment.

*she's so tiny* nana thought to herself as they entered the apartment. _"Hey why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll make something for us to eat OK"_

Nodding her head in submission she walked off to her bedroom together her bathing supplies.

 **Kagome POV**  
Hey, Nana, you gave off this impression of being like a stray cat. Going through life free and full of pride. But I could see the wound in your heart,because it was just like mine.  
 **End POV**

" _I'm sorry"_ Kagome said as she exited the bathroom. standing there in her sleeping yukata .

Turning away from her position next to a newly made table " _there's nothing to be sorry about..."_

Smiling at her, bringing her gaze down to the table " _wow, it's wonderful."_

" _You think? So does that mean you like it? "_ Nana asked as she lit cigarette...

 _"Yeah, I had no idea you were so talented"_

" _It was nothing, just scrap wood from the construction site. So basically, we got ourselves a dining set for free"_

" _You ever thought about becoming a professional?"_

Walking over to the stove. " _Yeah, it would be OK, but what if I cut my finger or something? Then I wouldn't be able to play the guitar."_

Staring at the older girl from her position at the newly made table, she replied _"Oh, right. So have you made plans to become a professional guitarist? "_

Laughing half heartedly at her question _"Are you kidding? I'm not good enough to be a pro"_

Looking slightly confused and wanting to keep the conversation going so the topic of what happened earlier wouldn't be brought up , Kagome implored " _but I thought you played guitar in your band back home."_

" _Well sort of, I did play guitar, but really I was the lead singer."_

Smiling she chuckled, as she repeated the same words that Nana said to her earlier _" I would love to hear you sing sometime"_

 **Kagome POV**  
I want to hear her sing. I bet she's amazing. I just know I would be her biggest fan.  
 **End POV**

The silverware clicking against the side of the bowls was the only sound that echoed in the apartment

 _"What happened today Kagome?"_

Realizing that she did owe an explanation _"He was an old school acquaintance, he had a really big crush on me. I was never interested in him, as you know my heart belongs to The Nagashi . Hojo was not happy when I turned him down and I guess he decided to follow me here to Tokyo. If you hadn't shown up I don't know what... Anyway thank you"_

Wanting to change the topic again Kagome asked something mundane _"hey can I ask is that a real tattoo?"_

 _"Yeah it's real"_

 _"I figured as much, did it hurt when you got it?"_

 _"There's no pleasure in it and less you have a little pain. "_ Nana said

 _"You really think so, I'm not too sure"_

No longer talking about the tattoo nana responded with her Hidden message " _feeling a little bit of pain reminds us that we're still alive"_

Laughing… Well aren't you just a masochist ..Kagome said, in a joking tone

"That caused a hole fit of laughter to erupt from the Gothic beauty. " _To tell you the truth, I much more like a sadist."_

 _"I noticed... What made you choose a lotus blossom. Does it have a special meaning?"_

Leaning over the table to stare at her _"actually, it's not a Lotus. It's a ren flower."_

 _"You mean like a water lily?"_

 _" no, it's just a ren"_

 _"So it is a Lotus then"_

 _"No, it's not a lotus"_

 _"I'm pretty sure that it is a Lotus"_

* Dingdong* The sound of the doorbell ringing caused the playful banter to come to a halt.

Kagome's once cheerful disposition now once again replaced with that of the scared girl. Nana realizing this took a defensive stance As the bell chimed again. A heavy knocking followed. _"Delivery for miss Osaki."_

Letting out of breath that she did not realize she was holding. Kagome Sighed " _it's just the delivery man, maybe yasu Sent your stuff already."_

 _"Maybe, he sure works fast"_ nana said as she made her way to the front door.

 _"Good evening."_ Came the deep voice from the door frame

" _NOBU, what the hell are you doing here?"_ Nana said as she erupted in surprise and slight agitation

 _"yes the welcome I always wanted"_  
The blonde rocker said with a laugh

" _Wow, this stew is amazing. You are amazing. Are you seeing anybody right now?"_ And she's so cute. Nobu thought/said

Rubbing the back of her head and embarrassment, _"yeah, but-ummm"_

Cutting him off nana said in a mater of fact tone _"hey, thanks for the compliment, nobu. I'm the one who made the stew. "_

 _"Oh, yeah, that figures. It's a littl Y..."_

It was like watching a slow-motion movie as Nans foot connected with his face, while she simultaneously grabbed the bowl of food away from him. _"You don't like my cooking, then don't eat it. Why the hell did you come here, anyway? "_

Getting up and into her face he replied "I _came here to deliver all your crap. I drove eight hours to get here and all you do is kick me? You should be thanking me."_

 _"G, thanks Mission accomplished, now ... Go back to where you came from."_ Nana. Said the last part as she threw him out of the apartment.

Crawling on his hands and knees begging her to listen to it " _You got understand, I ran away from home. "_

Pouring her beer over his head she cut him off again _"I told you, I don't want to hear it."_

Finally having enough of their one-sided conversations Kagome made her way over " _Nana,_ " with a towel and hand she slowly started to dry the beer off of Nobu

" _But I didn't have anywhere else that I could go. "_ Nobu finished

" _Why are you being so mean to him?_ " Kagome asked _" isn't he your friend?"_

Not getting any of her questions answered from nana. Kagome I did to return her attention to Nobu " _Your names, nobuo, right? Are you ok? "_

Dismissing her fears he replied " _you can just call me Nobu, and I'm used to this crap from her. "_

Smiling at his response _"we don't have much to offer you, but you're more than welcome to stay here"_

Finally no longer being silent nana interjected _" I didn't agree to this. I'm not having it"_

Turning to look up at the older girl _"why are you being so mean"_

 _"It's for his own damn good. He Needs to smarten up."_ She said crouching down to his eye level " _Listen, Nobu, You're going to inherit that humongous hotel when your parents retired. it's time to face reality."_

 _"I didn't ask, to be born into that family, you know?"_

 _"Stop being such a spoiled brat and grow up."_ Nana said as she yanked the towel off of his head " _You got no idea how lucky you are call me you've got it made you don't have to worry about your future, and it makes me sick to see you just threw it on the way."_

" _If I did throw it away, I wouldn't miss it. The only thing in my life that makes me happy is playing my guitar... With you singing. You know that already. Don't make me say it again. "_

*hes like shin * Kagome thought to herself

 _"Listen, we should at least let him stay the night, don't you think? It's getting late. "_ she looks so sad, Kagome thought

{phone ringing}  
 _"Hello… Oh hey Yasu. Yeah I just got here..."_

Rushing over at Full speed, Nana snatched The phone away from Nobu. _" yasu, listen to me. I want you to do something about this bonehead. Why do you let him bring my stuff? What were you thinking?"_

 _Yasu :"Sorry. My bad but he wouldn't take no for an answer"_

 _Nana: "That is so lame. What am I supposed to do?_

 _Yasu: nothing you can do about it now. Nobu serious about this. Why don't the two of you hunt for some new bandmates and start over down there? Wouldn't you rather be in a band then go solo? Besides you're a lot better at writing lyrics the music. Speaking of which, have you listen to the tape?_

 _Nana: what tape?_

 _Yasu: The new song that Nobu wrote, it's pretty good_ _you know and it's going to be perfect for your voice especially since you don't have a duet and want to put some lyrics to it it's going to rock 'n' roll._

 **[music playing]**  
all three of them stood in the kitchen listening to the melody

" _Play it. And I'll sing something"_ nana said, as she handed the guitar to Nobu

Throwing on her leopard jacket she stepped up on the table, looking directly at Kagome _"would you sing with me my little bird"_ nana asked holding out her hand

 _"WHAT ! She can sing too! "_ Nobu exclaimed

Still holding out her hand _"yeah she can,... I'm told she's really good good enough to have a record deal..."_

Blushing " _I'm sorry, but I can't sing without him "_ smiled so " _I can only sing for him"_ Kagome said. Declining

 _"WHAT! A record deal!"_ Nobu all but shouted. As he got his equipment ready

Nana standing up on the table _"Yeah her brother is The head of Tashio corp and she supposed to start recording with him next week but that's another story"_

Looking amazed at the new information he was given _"so sing with her, why won't you ?"_

Smiling sweetly at the boy she replied _"it's a long story as to why I was saying maybe I'll tell you someday, but as for me having a recording till next week that's not exactly set in stone I told him I would only record if I found my Nagashi...if I don't find him I won't sing"_

" _What's the deal, no one here don't tell me they only sold one ticket to this gig? that sucks oh well we all got to start somewhere I guess one fits better than none " hey good evening wear a blast, and welcome to our first show ever here in Tokyo. Will make this a night you'll never forget"_

 **Kagome POV**  
you were right, I've never forgotten that night. The song had no lyrics , So you just made them up using any word you can think of whether they made sense or not it's like you put a crazy spell on me you're hunting voice held me captive. The kitchen table was your stage, the cell phone was your mic, and the crescent moon was your spotlight.  
 **End POV**

 _"Hey, nobu why don't you take my bed tonight and I'll sleep with Nana "_ Kagome offered _"You must be exhausted after your trip. "_

" _You don't have to give up your bed. i Can crash out here."_

 _"No, it's OK really take my bed I don't mind at all"_ she insisted

 _"Well I guess when you put it like that it looks like I'll be sleeping in your room tonight"_

 _"Wow this bedrooms huge"_ Nobu said as he walked into the room

 _"Yeah we really lucked out, let me just grab some things I need I have to go to work tomorrow"_ Kagome said as she rummage through her clothing

 _"Wait, I thought you didn't start work till next week? "_

 _"Well my brother is asking me to perform tomorrow night at an event, so even though I won't be recording or anything I will have to perform"_ she said she grabbed an elegant looking dress

 _"Oh wow, those lucky people get to hear you sing and I bet you look amazing in that dress "_

Laughing at his comment she replied " _no they don't get to hear me sing, im playing the violin and or the piano, and thank you I'm sure you will see me in the dress when I return "_

 _"I can't wait to start finding some more members so we can start real gigs_ " Nobu said as he ploped down on her bed

Looking thoughtful for a moment she replied _"if you need to find some more members, why don't you put up some flyers around the local streets and local music shops I'm sure you'll be able to drawing a crowd "_

" _What I really want is for Yasu to be our drummer, no matter where I look it's going to be pretty hard to find somebody as good as him"_

 _"Why doesn't he just moved down here then"_

 _"He won't come, he's a working stiff now also said he wouldn't want to risk a career in music"_

Laughing _"what risk is that?_

" _The way he looks it is A bigger Risk going into court room than it is appearing on stage "_

Laughing even more she reply _" well what about your bass player maybe he could come here"_

Looking down his tone changed from a cheerful to sad _"Well that guys in another band now he was never officially with us, anyway. I guess Nana hasnt told you anything"_ he ,said the last part as he lay down on the bed

 _"after hearing her sing tonight I think understand her better now, any way get some sleep"_ she said as she exited the room.

"hey Nobu.. Wake up"

"hmmm..Nana? what time is it?"

the room was pitch dark only light was coming from the crescent moon

"I don't know like 1 am"

groaning he sat up "what's going on?"

pulling him out of bed , nana led him to the kitchen "you said you wanted to hear her sing didn't you?"

"who?" he asked not fully awake

"kagome" she whispered

now wide awake "yea! where she at?" he asked looking around

"down there" Nana said pointing out the open window

there under the crescent moon stood a goddess, her Yukata looked see threw but her long hair covered her form as it cascaded down her body

"what she doing out there?" he whispered

"she goes out there every night and sings here hearts melody in hopes it will reach her Nagashi "

"Nagashi?"

"a musician wandering the earth in search of love" nana said

and then like magic they could feel all there pain leaving them as she started to sing. it looked as if there was a glow surrounding her coming strait from the moon itself

 ** _((((_ 【Vocal】 Higurashi no Naku Koro ni 「Dear You」 【Subbed】 _for those that want to listen)))_**

Where are you now,  
what are you doing?  
Are you in this in the sky?  
I realized for the first time I've lost the things that I have filled my heart till now  
how much you supported me  
how much you made me smile  
that I had lost them Was too much to consider  
Even though I struggle so desperately  
To reach out my hand and take them  
like the wind they slip through  
looking as though they would reach me, but didn't  
My chest was tightened by loneliness and despair  
my heart felt like it would break  
but your smiling face remains in my memories always encouraging me  
lets return to those days once more I know it will be all right this time  
always smiling at your side close by your side  
where are you now,  
what are you doing  
are you in this in the sky  
Will you smile for me like always  
right now it's all I continue to ask for 

shin come back to me, "are you still being strong for me? I feel so week, I don't know how much longer I will last"


	6. Chapter 6 Bloody Angel

**Nana POV**  
Standing there under the moonlight, you were a goddess. I know you said that you would only sing for him, but I felt that night, that your song reached me as well.  
I hope we can sing together forever my little caged bird  
 **End POV**

 _"Hey Nana did you draw this?"_ Nobu asked as he sat down at the kitchen table staring at a piece of paper.

Looking over at him from the kitchen sink she replied _"yeah what of it? "_

Clutching his stomach and laughter _"No… It's great really...what's it for"_

Snatching the paper away from him, her eyebrow twitching in agitation _"Can't you read. I was going to post flyers up so we can find some more band members... So I put your phone number"_

Jumping up in excitement, Nobu shouted _"are you serious! We are going to start the band again...Alright, we need a second singer, a bass player, and a drummer"_

Cracking open a beer she let a small smirk play against her lips " _No all we need is a bass player"_

 _"Ooh you already found the other two?"_

 _"Kagome and Yasu" nana said as if it were obvious_

His excitement wearing off he sat back down _"Damn, nana.. Don't get my hopes up like that I thought you'd really found somebody"_

Throwing her beer can at his head _"I am serious, it's just a matter of time... Maybe not for Yasu but I know that we can get Kagome"_

Dodging as the beer can as it hit the wall _"Speaking of Kagome,where is she anyways?"_

Glancing towards her bedroom door as she spoke in a somber tone _"she sleeping in, she had a really rough day yesterday, so I turned her alarm off. I'll wake her up when it's closer to time for her to be at her brothers "_

 _"A bad day? What happened to her?"_ Nobu asked quietly

Glancing at the bedroom door one last time _"She ran into this bastard yesterday, from her hometown apparently had a big crush on her, and cornered her. if I hadn't got there and I didn't I don't know what would happend... Anyway I don't want to bring it up, come on grab those flyers and were going to post them around town "_

 _"What time is it...I Feel like I've been hit by a centipede demon"_ Kagome said, as she rolled over in the bed.{gasping} in pain. her back was killing her, she felt so weak and lightheaded _"It's getting worse, I can't go like this tonight. If Sesshomaru found out i'd never be able to leave the mansion again."_

Slowly getting up she walked over to the bath, grabbing onto the wall to support herself from falling " _It's infected, I'll just use a charm on it, that way he cant smell it and then after tonight I'll rest... that's all I need is rest,"_

Picking up the phone she called Sesshomaru _"Hey I'm ready… Could you send a car... OK I'll see you there"_

Looking at her self one last time in the mirror, She loved the dress it reminded her of the one Shinichi always talked about. It was white, Long and flowed it had a baby doll appearance, it covered her back as well that was probably the best feature. _"I wonder if he would still find me beautiful"_

 **Flash back**   
A young Kagome sat in a tattered dress crying.

 _"What's wrong Gome-chan?"_ A young Shin asked as he knelt down to the crying girl

 _"My new dress, ruined ... Father was angry and my dress was ruined in the process... I wanted to look pretty for you on your birthday"_ Kagome sobbed

Hugging the girl close to him he whispered as he wiped away her tears _"what are you talking about, you always look pretty for me? Besides when I picture you I see you in a beautiful white gown like an angel or Princess"_

 _"Do you mean it shin?"_ You Really think I'm pretty

 _"Always"_

 **End flashback**

Leaving a quick note for Nana, She headed downstairs to wait for the car.

 _"Hello… This is Nobu... Our flyer...yeah your bass player totally man... Just a second I'll ask."_ Nobu placed his handover the phone quickly turning to Nana _"Hey... Nana I've got a bass player on the phone, he saw our flyer, he wants to know when he can audition."_

Flicking her cigarette to the ground , _"tell him 630 because we got to go wake up Kagome",_

Blinking at her he looked at the time on the cell phone," _ahh nana it is 630 "_

Choking, wide-eyed she looked at him _"WHAT! Crap why didn't you tell me"_ nana as she took off running in the direction of the apartment

Nobu still on the phone ran quickly after her _"hey man you still there?... OK so we got to go wake up her roommate... She's got a gig to go to... Do you have anywhere that we could rehearse maybe? id say meet us at the apartment but we jammed out last night and the neighbors complained... Awesome you do... All right we'll see you there... Yeah give us about an hour_ "

Both of them went up seven flights of stairs of the apartment building. throwing open the door to her apartment out of breath...Nana ran into her room calling out. " _Kagome... Wake up, I'm so sorry I forgot to wake you… She's not here"_

 _"Hey, Nana look at this"_ Nobu said, gesturing to the letter on the table.

 **Dear Nana  
you and Nobuo, where not here when I woke up. I left for my brothers gathering. I will be back really late tonight or early in the morning. Sincerely Kagome  
P. S. I put some dinner in the fridge for you.**

 _"Wow… Your roommate so sweet and pretty...How did someone like you end up with a great girl like Kagome?"_ Nobuo asked, as he imagined what she would look like in that dress. "You think I have a chance with her?"

Hitting him over the head, she laughed _"no, anyways want to head over to meat that bass player?"_

 _"Hey I'm Shin, he said as he handed her a piece of paper_ "  
He was a tall boy, he looked really young and was sporting a mop of blonde hair. Walking into the recording studio, Nana couldn't help but admit this is kind of cool.

 _"Shin... No way"_ Nana said to herself. Not quite sure if it really was {"The Shin"} or if it was just a coincidence. She kept her thoughts to herself _"Seriously, what the hell is this for? You don't have to put together a resume just to join a band. I mean what can a piece of paper tell you about someone? "As_ she said the last part she held it up to the cigarette in her mouth and lit it on fire. _"All I want to know is how desperate you are to play, and whether you can rock the house when you do."_

Staring at her Shin replied in awe "you are too cool."

 _"I really hope you're not making fun of me."_ Nana said

 _"No, I mean it. Nobu said you were cool, but now that I've met you in person, your even cooler than he said. You have got to let me play with you guys."_

Staring at the young boy as she set up the equipment, one question was running through her mind _"Why, why do you want to play in a band?"_

His once excited expression turned to a more serious one, his child like features left in an instant. _"I made a promise to her a long time ago, that I would make it big"_

Hearing enough, not even needing to ask who "her" was she said _"all right let's rock the house"_

[Music playing -rose from NANA]

Stopping in mid song, they listened to him play the bass.

Realizing that music and stopped Shin looked up _"Did I do something wrong"_

It was Nobu who answered _"You're doing great, way better than we expected. What do you say, Nana?"_

Nana, who had kept quiet this whole time "so? It's Shinichi right."

 _"That's right."_ he said

 _"Tell me who your favorite bass player is."_

 _"REN HONJO. Even though I like Trapnest, I'm a big fan of Ren's. I played guitar for a long time, but when I heard him play bass, I decided to switch to Bass,"_

 _"So that's why you play like Ren,"_  
Nana said.

" _Is that a problem I mean I can switch to other styles?"_

 _"Nah, it's cool. Your style of playing is easy to sing is. You want to join the band?"_ Nana said, as she extended her hand out to him

 _"You're pretty good singer, and I totally dig Nobu's riffs on the guitar."_ Shin explained as he went to shake her hand

 _"Before you say yes, I want you to promise me one thing and if you can't promise to do it, you have to split now. Play better then Ren, all right. "_

 _"Yes ma'am, your wish is my command."_ Shin said, smiling

 _"By the way, what do you mean I only sing pretty good"_ Nana asked  
as they packed up their equipment

His facial expression becoming serious once more _"sorry, you do sing really well… But nobody can sing as well as her"_

Nobu finally getting curious asked _"as good as who?"_

Nana. Smiled as they left the rehearsal studio " _I totally agree with you, I don't think anybody can sing as well as Kagome"_

Stopping in his tracks, his world started spinning _"Kagome!"_ Shin said, as he ran up and grabbed Nana by the arm _"how do you know her!"_

Smiling, calmly _"she's my roommate"_

 _"She's, alive?"_ A grin started to break out on his face

This really confused Nana and Nobu _"Why wouldn't she be alive?"_

Coming out of his trance _"Where is she now?"_

 _"She had something to do to with her brother... She said she'd be back either late tonight or early in the morning "_ they said in unison

 _"Her brother… That doesn't make sense"_ ignoring it, he decided to figure out what was going on _"do you mind if I come and wait for her?"_

 _"Not at all, but you have to tell us your story"_ nana said, as they walked towards the apt.

 _"All right, but I need to do some stuff first. Can you write down the address for me"_ shin asked

Looking somewhat confused " _sure_ " nana said. Handing him the address.

 _"Thanks I'll be over in about two hours"_ with that he ran off.

 _"So what's that all about? How does he know Kagome?"_ Nobu asked

 _"That is her Nagashi"_

-  
 **(Knock knock)**  
 _"Who is it"_ Nana asked

 _"It's me Shin"_ came the voice from the other side of the door

 _"That was fast"_ Nobu said as he opened the door _"What are you wearing_?" There standing in the door frame was Shin. Now he had blue spiked hair, a couple more piercings and he is wearing a button-down collared shirt that was open revealing his chest and a pair of jeans

 _"Whoa! Look at you. You're looking good, she will definitely like this_ "  
Nana said

 _"Yeah, about that…so how do you know her anyway"_ Nobu asked as he let Shin into the apartment and sat down.

 **(when you Read this next part listen to this track Lullaby _by_ Yuki Kajiura } **

_"I have known her since we were kids... When I first met her she was 7, I was almost 6. My father was having a Party. I always hated going to those parties... I was brought up to be a child of an aristocrat. People were always wanting something from me but not her...  
_ SHIN POV  
 _"Hi I'm Kagome, what's your name?"  
_ She was so cute she had on a little pink dress her hair was in a bow she was holding onto a little white bunny _  
"I'm Shinichi, did your parents send you over here?"  
"No, I came over because you look sad"_

I was mean to her the first time, _"I don't need you or anybody for that matter just go away"  
But she didn't_

"Well how about I just sit here with you until you're happy again, here you can even have my bunny"

It amazed me she didn't want anything from me. she wanted to give me something. But I was stupid and I walked away. To this day I hate myself for that, I didn't get very far. A group of older kids ran over to her. I didn't think much of it. I figured they were friends, going over there to talk to her about the rich man's son. But I was wrong. They were taunting her, picking on her

 **Kid one** _"Hey why are you here, my dad says you're kind isn't aloud here "_  
 **Kid two** _"Yeah you don't need to be here. no one wants you here, even your own Mom and dad don't want you"_

They started to pull her hair and kick her. She just sat there like she was used to it. She even apologized to them _"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry, can't we just be friends"_ Kagome had a bloody nose and was smiling…. smiling through the pain. Something in me broke I ran to her. I stood in front of her, I got hit in the process _. "I want her here. Now get lost"_

Of course they left everybody was scared of me, scared of my father ... Not her. She sat on the ground black eye, bloody nose, busted lip and she smiled at me _"Are you OK?"_ She was asking me if I was OK.  
 **End POV**  
 _"After that, we were inseparable... She was always by my side... She was a magnet for trouble"_

 _"You don't have to tell me that I haven't known her as long as you have, I already had to rescue her once... Something about her Just makes you want to protect her"_ nana said quietly

Turning his attention to her quickly _"What do you mean? You had to protect her, from what?"_

 _"Well the other day I was coming home from a job and I saw her on the street with this guy. He was trying to take advantage of her... She said it was someone she knew from back home, that was in love with her. His name was hobo I think. "_ Nana said. with disgust

Slamming his fist on the table _"Hojo... That bastard"_

 _"Who is this guy?"_ Nobu asked

 _"It was this kid that grew up in the same area, and same type of family as hers, he always had a big crush on her. Always wanted to hang out with her. but she stayed with me "_  
Shin said agitatedly

 _"You keep saying same type of family... What Do you mean by that?"_ Nana asked getting kind of pissed about that he was talking down about her

 _"It's not like that, she comes from a shrine while I was the groomed to be in the business world she was trained to be a shrine maiden... By the way said she was out with her brother but that doesn't make sense because she doesn't have a brother?"_

Nana and Nobu turn to look at one another quite surprised at this news  
 _"Well I met him, Sesshomarue Tashio... And she introduced him to me as her brother and he agreed_ "

His eyes grew wide _"The SESSHOMARU TASHIO! Of western moon records and Tashio crop!?"_

 _"Yes the same one.."_ Nana said

 _"I'm not sure how she even knows him. I guess I have to ask her... I wonder if she remembers her promise "_ shin said in a way that it made it seem like he was talking to himself

-  
It had to be about 3 AM. She thought to herself, as the car pulled up to her apartment. Her Energy was completely drained but she was nowhere near any demons she let her charm drop. The party went well, she refused every request to sing. She felt so weak, it took all her effort to pretend to be strong. Hissing in pain as she made it up all the flights of stairs, Her once white gown was turning Crimson as the blood soaked through the fabric. _"Just a few more steps"_

The room was spinning she didn't have energy to pull her key out so she knocked on the door weekly.

 **-tap tap tap**

The occupants of room 707 turned to look at the door

 _"Who is it"_ Nana barked

 _"It's me Kagome"_ her voice sounded so week and fragile.

Instantly Shin was at the door. There she was, standing there like a fallen angel. Her trademark curly hair, her beautiful honey gold eyes.

" _Kagome_ " shin whispered. _...I remember"_ shin whispered as he pulled her close to him and lowered his head to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She was more beautiful than he could have imagined.

pulling away for much needed air, Her eyes started to tear up _"Shinichi, I'm sorry"_ a smile played across her lips as her eyes closed and she fainted into his arms.

 _"Kagome! Kagome!_ Holding her close he felt something warm and wet looking at his hand he was shocked at what he saw and mad that he didn't notice it sooner. _"blood "_ it was her blood. Picking up his angel he made his way towards the bathroom. Only to be stopped bye Nana

 _"What the hell do you think your doing!?"_ Nana yelled as she latched on to his arm

Shin gave her death glare that could rival that of Sesshomaru, as he spoke in a deadly icy voice _"I am cleaning her, I understand that you are her friend but you don't know what you're doing. Now release me"_

Dropping her hand to her side she stood there stunned.

 _"What the hell you perv, how do you even know what you're doing"_ it was Nobu's voice this time

Not even glancing at him as he went over to the tub Shin whispered only loud enough for them to hear _"because I've done it her whole life"_ and with expert ease and care, he removed the now crimson dress.

Growling impressively for a human at what he saw on her back. it sickened him to know that somebody touched, her somebody hurt her like this. _"Who did this to you...you where supposed to stay out of trouble Baka."_ He whispered as he cleaned her wounds.

A {gagging} noise came from the door.

 _"This is why I do it, you wouldn't be able to handle it"_ shin said not even looking up from his work

Nana stood there shocked alongside Nobu. Her thoughts where running Wilde * all of their scars on her back, those marks… Is this why she flinched when I fell on her… Why didn't she say anything…* but the only thing that she managed to ask was _"How, who"_

 _"Let me finish cleaning her and I'll lay her in bed and then I'll talk to you"_ With that Shin closed the door and ran a hot bath. it was not sensual he did not take notice of her developed figure he never took advantage of her he simply kept at the task at hand.

And just like always her body could feel his presence, it leaned into his every touch once the wounds were clean, the magic of her body begin to heal itself. He watched as stitch by stitch her skin pieced itself back together slowly. It would be another scar to add to the collection but it didn't matter, to him she was beautiful and she was his.

 **to be continued**


	7. 7 Nagashi is that you? (filler Chapter)

**Kagome POV**

it would be nice if we could put away and throw out  
everything except what really mattered, but  
reality is just cruel.

 **end pov**

Wrapping her torso in some bandages he found in the bathroom. He carefully picked her up, smiling when she unconsciously snuggled into him. Ignoring the looks of the other two occupants of room 707,he went straight for her room, laying her gently under the covers. He went to walk away but was stopped by the delicate grip of his shirt and the sound of her whimpering. _"even in her dream she feels me... You always could find me" he said as he lay down next to her._

 _"Ugg it's been like an hour.. What Do you think he is doing in there_ " Nobu asked. He was jealous and he knew it was wrong. He couldn't help it though.

" _Let's get some sleep, I am imagine that's what they're doing.. We can talk to them tomorrow"_ nana said, as she threw one last look at Kagome's door.

-  
 _"Is this a dream...no I'm in my room but... "_ Kagome thought to herself. Quickly glancing and taking note of her surroundings. she did confirm she was in her room... However her breath stopped short as her eyes rested upon the sleeping form of a boy in her bed _"Shin..it can't be"_ she whispered quietly, reaching over hesitantly she stroked his face. _"Your real"_ tears started falling from her eyes.

Feeling something touching his face he slowly opened his eyes. They're sitting be for him was an angel. She had the bed sheets pulled to her chin to hide her nude form. The rays of the sun peaked in behind the curtains, causing her body to have a slight glow and those beautiful eyes full of tears _"beautiful"_ was all he could say as he stared at her.

 _"Shin... Is it really you or is it just a dream"_ she said her body trembling in trepidation

 _"Baka...of course it's me."_ He said softly as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest. _"I have missed you Kagome"_

 _"Shin I waited for so long I didn't know if I could keep going..."_ Pushing away from him slightly. So she could look at him. He's changed so much, he so handsome _..."Shin...did you mean to kiss me like that when I saw you, I mean do you remember what it meant?"_

Smirking he grabbed her chin and tilted her head back, his lips hovered over hers, she could feel his breath tickling her. _"No, I didn't mean to kiss you like that"_ shin said quietly.

She tried to pull away her heart was breaking. But he held her in place,

 _"I meant to kiss you like this"_ he said as his lips descended upon her own. capturing them in a fiery heated passion. Pulling away he whispered against her ear _"you are mine, you have belong to me since the day we met and I belong to you..."_ Lowering his mouth again he captured her lips once more but this time in a sweet and gentle kiss _"we have so much catching up to do... But we have a lifetime to do it, so get some rest... Your body isn't finished healing"_

Blushing madly at all the attention he was giving her, she nodded her head meekly and laid back down. Feeling the bed shift she quickly reached out to him _"are you leaving?"_

Squeezing her hand gently he shook his head no _"I'm going to let you rest a minute while I go talk to your roommate. I'll be here when you wake I promise"_

siting down at the table he waited for Nana and Nobu to wake up. "its already 12:00...they should be awake by now" Shin mumbled to himself.

 _"don't get your panty's in a wad pretty boy." Nana said as she walked, out fallowed by a half asleep Nobu ._

 _"how's Kagome?"_ Nana asked as she sat down across from the blue haired pretty boy.

 _"She is doing better, she slept throughout the night...I told her she needs to rest some more..it will take at least a day for her body to mend itself"_ Shin said casually

slamming his hands down on the table, Nobu yelled out _..."A DAY! look kid, she needs to go to the hospital and be treated even stitched up..."_

 _"No"_ shin said in a flat tone.

 _"NO! what do you mean no?! do you not care about her at all"_ Nobu interjected, as he stood up planning to go into her room.

in a blink of an eye Shin was blocking him, it was not the playful Bass player standing there, but instead the aristocrats son. He stood tall, his shoulders square his jaw line tight and an unreadable expression. _"You will not disturb her"_

 _"Nobu come sit down"_ came the voice of the gothic Beauty nana

 _"No. Nana this Kid doesn't care about her, how much do we even know about him...Nothing we know nothing. I care about kagome and she needs help. So move Shin"_

 _"Look, Nobu I understand you care for her, but it is not up to you, what she does"_ Shin said in an icy voice

getting in his face nose to nose {Shin being taller so more like nose to chin} Nobu grabbed his shirt _"YEA WELL WHY DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE A SAY"_

 _"Because he is my Fiancé,"_ all the shouting had woken her from her sleep, so she came to investigate.

shock ran through Nobu, " _K..Kagome, What did you just say?"_

 _"she said I am her Fiancé"_ shin replied

glaring at him, Nobu was quick to snap _"I didn't ask you"_

" _It's true, I promised myself to him when we where children, listen Nobu why don't you sit down and I will explain things to you"_ she said smiling sweetly. Her gaze drifting over to nana _"and to you as well."_

waiting for every one to sit down, she could feel the tension. Taking her seat next to Shin _"ok so I am sure you have questions and I will answer them all."_

 _"yea I have one, why didn't you tell me you where hurt"_ it was nana that asked, you could practically feel the sadness coming off her.

 _"I am sorry, I wasn't trying to lie to you...but I...I didn't want to be a burden_ " Kagome said as she stared at the table.

 _"Well, Your never a burden to me. next time tell me, or I'm gana kick your ass_ " Nana said Jokingly. with her fist in the air.

 _"you got it, I promise I will tell you"_ smiling happy, that Nana was not mad at her.

" _ARE YOU KIDDING! you are not going to ask , why there engaged, how long etc."_ Nobu was pissed.

" _Calm down Nobu, I realize that your upset...why I am not sure seeing as you have not known her that long..."_ Shins eyes hardened at his next thought _"...unless you like her"_

a red blush stained his cheeks as he turned away _"she's just a friend"_

~oh nobuo, I am sorry that I hurt you...im always hurting people~ kagome thought to herself. " _listen Nobu, Shin and I have been friends for a long time. When we where children we met at a party and became inseparable. Shin was always there for me, my Father...My father was not a good man, I never did anything right, I was always in the way, he would beat me every day...and every day Shin would fix the damage...he was always the strong one...my Nagashi_ " Gazing lovingly over at Shin as she said the last part.

Nobu's demeanor changed from one of jealousy to guilt as he listed to there story

Picking up where she left off Shin continued _"Kagome was my only friend...and when I was young my father moved to Tokyo I had to go with him, So, Kagome being the daredevil that she is decided to make a promise. She said that if I remembered her and my promise to marry her then to kiss her when we next saw each other..."_ taking a glance over to the Girl of topic, Shin grinned at her blushing face " _and so I did."_

 ***ring ring ring*** the sound of the phone breaking the silence _"hello this is Kagome! ...Oh Sesshomaru...no I'm fine...no im not lying...umm well yes I did use a charm..but..no...yes...you cant!...I wont go!, besides I found my Nagashi, ...NOW!...hello...hello?"_ Her face lost all color.

 _"Kagome what did your brother want?"_ nana asked.

shin perked up at this, he had to know who this guy is. _"since when do you have a brother"_

running to the bathroom to shower before lord fluff but arrived, she froze at his question, deciding to ignore him she replied to nanas _"he wants to come over...and discuss me Signing with him...but I don't even have a band yet"_

 _"kagome who is this guy_ " shin asked again

 _"oh, well I was gana ask why not join Blast"_ nana asked in a seemingly uninterested tone

" _do you mean that,? but you haven't even listened to me sing"_ She retorted

 _"kagome are you ignoring me"_ Shin growled out

 _"we have listened to you at night when you would sing to yourself...and you are way better than Trapnest girl...Besides BLAST needs a princes"_ Nana said the last part as she towered over Kagome, staring into her eyes.

 _"ok I will Join Blast"_ Kagome, was as red as a tomato

 _"KAGOME_ " shin tried again

blinking like it was the first time she had heard him _"did you say something shin?"_

Nobu couldn't take it he was on the floor laughing and clutching his stomach

tiered of being interrupted, shin took the chance and asked once more _"who is Sesshomaru"_

how ever before he could get the answer he so desperately wanted, there was a Knock at the Door. Frustrated he got up and opened the door. _"can I help you"_

 _"Yes im Here to collect my Little Sister"_ came the chilling voice of none other than Sesshomaru himself

 **to be continued**

 **sorry for the long delay in updates , work has me busy, but this filler was needed to get the chapter rolling, next chapter the band rehearses and starts some concerts, a guest appearance of your favorite bad boy inuyasha , and Blast gains another old member and learns of the past**


	8. Chapter 8 filler chapter

Last time on the nagashi { _"ok I will Join Blast"_ Kagome, was as red as a tomato

 _"KAGOME_ " shin tried again

blinking like it was the first time she had heard him _"did you say something shin?"_

Nobu couldn't take it he was on the floor laughing and clutching his stomach

tiered of being interrupted, shin took the chance and asked once more _"who is Sesshomaru"_

how ever before he could get the answer he so desperately wanted, there was a Knock at the Door. Frustrated he got up and opened the door. _"can I help you"_

 _"Yes im Here to collect my Little Sister"_ came the chilling voice of none other than Sesshomaru himself.

* * *

It was true, Sesshomaru himself, was standing in front of him.

 _"Are you going to stand there all day, or do I need to move you"_ his stoic voice bringing shin back to reality.

 _"no.. come in. I have a few questions for you"_ the aristocrat in shin coming to surface as he allowed the killing perfection into the room.

Trying to be quite, kagome tiptoed to her bedroom as quietly as she could, however her clumsy nature cursed her and she tripped on air. Cursing as she hit the floor _"who trips over air.. me of course"_ she mumbled to herself.

 _"Kagome, pack your things we are going home now."_ He didn't leave room for argument and for added measure he allowed some of his yoki to press down on her.  Im doing this for her own good he thought.

Shin was still dumbfounded, nothing made since. Yes that was his kagome, and she was still the same klutz but her life was so different, had so much truly changed. One thing was for sure Kagome was staying with him.!

 _"HEY, BUDDY! I know you're her brother and all, but you can't just go taking her away when ever you want!"_ Nana stood beside kagome who was still on the floor bangs covering her eyes.

" _Nana..don't"_ she said as her small hand grasped the back of the Gothic beauty's skirt.

 _"it would be wise to listen to her, now come on Kagome we will have a long chat when you get home."_ Thinking the matter was settled, he turned to wait down stairs.

" _I was going to say Nana don't worry, im not going any where"_ struggling to stand and ignoring the pain she felt from fighting her alphas control.

Shin was buy her side in an instant. He still had no idea what was going on, but he did know he would not let her go a second time.

" _is that your choice then Imoto"_

She could feel his pain; she knew Sesshomaru thought she was rejecting him. Slowly she made her way to him wrapping her arms around him from behind. Neither one caring as her tears soaked through his Armani jacket. " _No Aniki, I want to stay here in room 707 with Nana, Shin and even Nobuo. But I don't want you mad at me. Im sorry I lied to you, im sorry my body was so weak, im sorry im such a burden…please don't hate me."_ As she said the last part her body started to crumple to the floor. Instantly she was in his arms, like a child.

It was painful, shin thought. They act like lovers. He was sad, scared, and angry and worried all at the same time. He needed answers and he needed them now.

" _shhh…Imoto, this Sesshomaru could never hate you. You are all I have left, I just don't want to loose you. I have already lost one pup I would go mad if I lost another."_

 _"rin-chan…"_ she whimpered causing more tears to form.

Walking back into the apartment making his way to her room, he gently tucked her into bed, placing a gentle lick to the crescent moon under her bangs. Watching until she was asleep, Sesshomaru could feel the eyes on the back of him and in a very un Sesshomaru way he sighed allowed. _"let us speak in the kitchen, my imoto needs rest"_

* * *

The 3 of them sat at the table while the stoic lord rested against the window. It was shin who broke the silence, his voice full of emotion.

" _I have known Kagome since we where children, and in all that time I have never known her to have a brother. If you are her brother how could you let that bastard of a father hurt her!"_ Slamming his fist down in anger, his blue hair covering his eyes.

Nana and nobuo sat silently, not truly knowing enough to say anything.

" _I didn't know her then, If I had I would have protected her…much like you did, I have known her since she was 15, I owe her my life and so much more."_ His golden orbs, piercing through the occupants of room 707.

" _how did you meet her, and why does she call you brother?"_

 _" It is not my place to tell you how, but I can tell you that it was under dark circumstances, and she was the purity within the darkness. Even when I tried to kill her the first time she stood up to me, she had no fear of me…foolish girl."_

Shin, Nobuo and Nana where in his face in an instant. _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TRIED TO KILL HER?!"_

" _well actually Aniki tried to kill me at least 5 times" i_ t was impossible to try and get sleep with all the shouting.

" _Kagome…please tell me what is going on"_ shin pleaded with her.

 _"I will do anything to make you happy…Shinichi_ " was her trade mark reply.

" _Aniki, I am going to tell them the truth, Shin is my Nagashi after all and I have joined blast they are family now as well. "_ smiling gently at every one she began her tail {{and im not typing it you have seen Inuyasha and I wrote her earlier flashback soooo yeah}}

They where stunned to say the least it was so hard to believe. _"wait so your telling me this guys a demon and you're a jewel?"_ nobuo asked, while pointing at Sesshomaru

Sweat dropping, at his comment kagome leaned into the arms of shin, who had moved behind her at the start of her tail. " _yes he is a demon lord and no im not a jewel im a human vassal for the jewel, and princess to the west"._ As she said that Sesshomaru allowed his markings to appear and kagome allowed her Moon to show as well as the stripes on her wrists.

With that Nobuo fainted. Nana lost it " _hell if that's all it took to shut Nobuo up ya should have dun it sooner,"_

 _"Nana…" she smiled "so you aren't mad?"_

Standing up to grab a bear, and surprisingly offered one to Sesshomaru who took it. " _nah I told you Blast needs a princess._ " Winking as she chugged her beer.

Turning to look at Shin, " _and you do you still want me shin"_

 _"baka….you have always been my princess and I knew you could do strange things from the start"_ he said as he kissed her nose.

Kagome pov:

Hey Nana, I thought I might never see you again, after I told you. But you surprised me by just rolling with it, you are so strong and I hope I never loose you. I would stay in your garden if you still want me too.

end pov

ok sorry for the long break it wont happen again and sorry if this chapter sucks its a filler to get intros out of way


End file.
